


Wunderlich

by kenigal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenigal/pseuds/kenigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Igual que en el momento de venir al mundo, al morir tenemos miedo de lo desconocido. Pero el miedo es algo interior que no tiene nada que ver con la realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wunderlich

Igual que en el momento de venir al mundo, al morir tenemos miedo de lo desconocido. Pero el miedo es algo interior que no tiene nada que ver con la realidad.  
Inicio mi viaje siempre en el mismo lugar, una gran puerta de madera oscura con muchos símbolos labrados en ella pero por más que lo intento nunca logro descifrar su significado y mientras los observo pasan las horas o los días o quien sabe, pueden pasar hasta años pero yo sigo en mi lugar pensando siempre en lo mismo ¿algún día tendré el valor de tocar y saber que hay detrás? Es una pregunta que me hago en todo momento pero que aún no logro responder, por fin logro que aflore algo de coraje y subo un poco la mirada y esto solo para toparme con la cruda oscuridad, tanto tiempo desperdiciado solo para esto, para seguir sumergido en un mar de nada, en un universo donde simplemente no existe nada, y es entonces en ese momento que me doy cuenta que estoy despierto, consiente y listo para un nuevo día; se preguntaran de que diablos estoy hablando, pero solo he dicho la verdad desde que abro mis ojos solo hay oscuridad ya que no puedo ver nada, sí, soy ciego desde que nací y para serles sincero jamás me ha importado puesto que no se puede extrañar algo que no se conoce así que siguiendo esta lógica le doy inicio a mi día.

-Buenos días Mary- bajando las escaleras al primer piso es ella quien siempre está allí sentada a la mesa leyendo un libro o simplemente perdiendo el tiempo, bueno eso es lo que siempre me dice. 

-Muy buenos día mi lindo cachorro- aagg como odio que me llame de esa manera tengo nombre saben.

-Me llamo Davis o es que ya se te olvido- cosa que no podría sorprenderme y es que mi hermana es algo distraída, siempre deja todo olvidado e inclusive tiene que regresar a casa de la escuela por sus libros.

-Vamos no seas amargado y desayuna rápido o llegaremos tarde- como si llegar tarde a clases realmente me importara.

Siendo franco la escuela no es algo que me emocione mucho y menos a la que yo asisto, pero si tenemos en cuenta que es la única que existe aquí en Arbeitnehmer pues no tengo mucha alternativa y es que en mi comuna las riquezas no están por doquier así que nos acostumbramos a vivir con lo poco que tenemos aunque no nos guste, verán hace ya unos 347 años los habitantes del planeta dejaron de soportarse, simplemente las negociaciones llegaron a su fin y lo único que les importaba más que dinero o el sexo era la guerra y el poder ya que el país que lograra que otros más se doblegaran ante el seria el conquistador y tendría acceso a todo y a todos, el problema está que no midieron la intensidad de dicha guerra y en lugar de conquistar se dedicaron a destruirse y a todo lo que se les cruzara en el camino incluyendo el mundo en el que estamos y es así como todo o más bien todos quedamos aislado en cuatro comunas Arbeitnehmer, Wissenschaftler, Heiler y Verdammt cuatro lugares muy diferentes pero tan iguales que hasta parece ridículo pensar que estemos divididos puesto que compartimos lo mismo, sufrimiento, hambre y enfermedad nuestra única diferencia son los métodos que usamos para evadirlos, en nuestro caso somos entrenados físicamente hasta hacernos llegar al límite para así desarrollar fuerza y resistencia para poder soportar el trabajo y créanme que no exagero puesto que un turno normal para cualquier trabajador es de unos tres días sin parar con un posturno de 6 horas de descanso para así continuar con la labor sea como constructor, como herrero, excavador o leñador todos siguen el mismo ritmo y todo para lograr traer un poco de comida a casa e intentar sobrevivir, pero mi inevitable destino es ser comprado por alguna familia con suerte (los que aquí llamamos comerciantes) y ser su sirviente o más bien su esclavo ya que en mi condición no serviría mucho para los demás oficios; mi padre siempre me dice que no me preocupe, que algo haremos pero yo sé que si quiero ayudar esa sería la única manera.

-Nos vamos o seguirás ensimismado en tus pensamientos- creo que me he perdido en mi mente otra vez cosa que me ocurre muy a menudo. 

-Está bien larguemos ya- y así da inicio otro estupendo día (nótese mi sarcasmo).

El camino a la escuela es un poco largo puesto que está a las afueras de la comuna al norte de esta para ser mas precisos pero sin salir de ella y teniendo en cuenta que nosotros vivimos también a las afueras pero hacia el sur tenemos un camino de unos 45 minutos a pie para lograr llegar a tiempo, mi hermana siempre dice que no hay mucho paisaje que admirar solo ruinas, casas de madera y escombro, alguno árboles y obviamente el muro, sí, para que se enteren estamos rodeados por un gran muro de unos 12 metros de altura aproximadamente adornado con alambres de electro tensión en la sima y esto se supone es para protegernos de los begierig, que según las historias son los seres resultantes de la guerra, mutos, fenómenos o engendros creados por la radiación o los diferentes agentes tóxicos que protagonizaban los tiempos de guerra, los profesores nos explican que desde hace años no aparecen cerca del muro cosa que no pueden explicar puesto que estas criaturas siguen sus instintos más básicos y primitivos, alimentarse y reproducirse así que si tenemos en cuentas que técnicamente somos una despensa un tanto difícil pero no imposible de alcanzar deberíamos estar en continua batalla por nuestra supervivencia pero no es así, simplemente no se acercan y eso es lo extraño, pero supongo que no gastan energía en averiguar por qué, sino que permanecen en la “seguridad de Arbeitnehmer” 

-El entrenamiento físico va de la mano con el entrenamiento psicológico ya que sin el manejo de ambas habilidades simplemente se volverán locos- bla bla bla bla bla es lo único que logro escuchar las mismas palabras día tras día esto tiene que ser una broma.

-Mátennos por favor, alguien que se apiade de nuestras pobres almas- y hay esta una de las pocas personas que hacen mas amenos los días en la escuela.

-Brent porque no te callas, lo único peor que esta clase sería un sermón de nuestro fastidioso maestro- se lo digo casi al susurro con la esperanza de que me escuche.

-O vamos Davis no me digas que en realidad quieres estar aquí- obviamente no.

-Igual ya falta poco para regresar a casa, más bien demos gracias a quien sabe quién de que las clases teóricas son solo dos veces a la semana- así es los otros tres día es nuestro deber destruir nuestros cuerpos y mentes en los campos de entrenamiento, es una ventaja para mí que ya me los sepa de memoria para así no tropezar y de que tengo a Mary y a Brent para que me ayuden con los ejercicios y eso.

-Algún día abandonaremos este lugar y podremos salir y vivir libremente- los sueños de Brent son motivadores aunque un poco fuera de la cruda realidad.}

-O ser comidos o mutilados- sip ahí está el realismo cruel de mi hermana aunque no puedo negar que tiene toda la razón. 

-Siempre tienes que ser tan optimista Mary- siempre he dicho que estos dos terminaran siendo pareja puesto que pelean a toda hora pero se dedican risas cada cuanto y quien sabe que otros gestos libres de sonido. 

-Seamos sinceros y pensemos racionalmente, la única manera de salir es ser transferidos a otra comuna ya que las cuatro son lo único que podemos llamar seguridad- entiendo a mi hermana el miedo es lo único que nos mantiene a salvo así ninguno se atreve a salir.

-Bueno como sea yo seguiré pensando que algún día todo cambiara y no le temeremos más a la alarma eso lo sé- como quisiera tener esa fe ciega que Brent tiene por ese futuro incierto que nos espera como quisiera.

Miedo, miedo es lo que siempre rige nuestros días, y que al pasar por la plaza (técnicamente el único lugar legal de comercio) se puede observar la torre de alarma, me la han descrito como un poste largo rodeado de altavoces oxidados por el pasar del tiempo, pero para mí es solo el símbolo más claro del temor que todos tenemos a vivir y es porque al momento que el estridente sonido de inicio quiere decir que estamos en peligro y nuestro único peligro son los begierig, al momento que empiece a sonar será el indicativo de que la muerte llego y que es el final pues las probabilidades de no ser atrapados son muy pocas solo los escondites más profundos y con puertas más gruesas son los que pueden darnos una oportunidad, cada casa tiene uno pero eso no es garantía de que podamos vivir, pero bueno hace años que no se escucha nada así que supongo que por el momento hay cosas mucho peores por las que preocuparse, como por ejemplo otro día más que está a punto de concluir, no me dedico a cenar porque sin la presencia de papa no es que me de mucha hambre así que me decido solo escuchar las historias y parloteos de Mary hasta que el sueño toca mis parpados y me voy a dormir, mi cama no es muy cómoda pero yo trato de hacerla lo más confortable posible con sabanas o restos de trapo y simplemente para mi es perfecta me permite dormir apaciblemente los buenos días y los que no son tan buenos pues me ayuda a no tener tantas pesadillas, cierro mis ojos y me encuentro con la ya familiar oscuridad no pienso mucho en eso y me entrego al cálido viento y al profundo silencio de mi habitación para lograr visualizar nuevamente esa enorme puerta en frente de mí, pero cuando está por comenzar mi habitual ronda de preguntas logro escuchar algo nuevo en mi sueño y eso es lo nuevo nunca había sonidos y mucho menos los de una alarma y es ahí en el momento que me doy cuenta que este estridente sonido no está siendo creado por mi grado de inconsciencia, despierto bruscamente abriendo mis ojos para darme cuenta que todo sigue igual, pero mis oídos dicen lo contrario nunca había escuchado este sonido antes y mucho menos acompañado de gritos y desesperación, de un momento a otro la puerta de mi cuarto se abre bruscamente yo me helo en mi sito pero la voz e mi hermana hace que mi sangre circule nuevamente.

-Davis levántate rápido tenemos que ir abajo, deprisa- su voz está llena de temor y de apuro a que siga sus órdenes cosa que trato de hacer inmediatamente.

-Mary que está pasando que es ese ruido- temo con cada parte de mí ser su respuesta pero es la más lógica que puede darme.

-Es la sirena de emergencia la alarma de la plaza- y mi mayor temor se hace realidad, la muerte llego más rápido de lo que podría imaginarme y sin ningún tipo de aviso.  
Rápidamente bajamos las escaleras y doblamos a la derecha para continuar con otro corredor que nos lleva hasta el sótano, Mary abre la pesada puerta y me empuja dentro de la habitación pero ella no entra junto conmigo.

-Que, que haces a dónde vas, no me dejes por favor- el miedo se apodera poco a poco de mí y no sé qué hacer.

-Davis tranquilízate voy a buscar a papa a Brent y a su familia no demorare pero hagas lo que hagas no salgas de aquí y no emitas ni un sonido oigas lo que oigas y menos si la puerta se abre y nadie responde, entendiste- intentaba hacerlo en serio lo intentaba pero mi mente estaba presa del pánico.

-¿Davis entendiste?-

-Sí- y sin más mi hermana me dejo allí, intente calmarme y caminar hasta lo más recóndito de la habitación, llegue hasta una rincón y hay me acurruque con las manos alrededor de mis rodillas y los ojos cerrados fuertemente, no quería que esto pasara, no quería morir y mucho menos ser una carga tenía miedo y rabia por saber que Mary salió sola, lo único que me quedaba era esperar que todo pasara y contar con la suerte de que las situación mejorara.

El tiempo pasaba a su antojo y eso lo sé porque poco a poco sentía más y más frió por suerte recordé que había algunas mantas dentro de un baúl así que me las arregle para buscarlas y envolverme en ellas siempre teniendo como prioridad no hacer ruido, poco a poco logre calmarme y llenar mi cabeza con los pensamiento de un nuevo día y que todo estaría bien pero mi calma no duro demasiado, escuche pasos fuera del escondite quería pensar que era alguien conocido pero tenía algo de certeza que no era así ya que no venía directamente a este lugar si no que el andar era errático y descuidado, sabía que mi asesino estaba cerca olisqueando el aire a su alrededor, escuchando muy atentamente cualquier sonido que me delatara, trate de estar lo más callado posible pero el rugir de mi estómago estaba en mi contra, maldito el momento en que se acosté sin cenar y así como lo creí los pasos se acercaban cada vez más hasta la puerta de metal que en este momento era lo único que me mantendría con vida, gran error y es que muy fácilmente cedió la cerradura y la puerta rechino al abrirse, ya todo estaba perdido, ya no había esperanza alguna, solo rogaba porque todo terminara rápidamente y sin tanto dolor; lentamente los pasos se acervan a mí, sabía que la hora de mi muerte estaba muy cerca pero por el contrario del pensar común no tenía miedo alguno, pues hace mucho tiempo decidí dejar de temerle al mundo y aceptar las cosas tal y como son y si estos son los últimos momentos que me quedan los pasaría sin temor ni remordimiento y eso se lo dejaría claro a quien fuera que estuviese frente a mí porque eso es lo que estaba ocurriendo al fin, llego justo frente a mi sabía que estaba agachado con su rostro cerca al mío sentía su gelido aliento sobre mi cabeza ese olor a muerte y desesperación tan característico de un verdugo, de un asesino, levante mi rostro en la dirección que creía la correcta para cruzar nuestras miradas y fue en ese momento que lo sentí acercarse lo suficiente como para estar a menos de un centímetro de mi pero en ningún momento cerré los ojos, para qué si no habría diferencia alguna lo oscuro siempre será oscuro me guste o no. 

-Qué esperas, si vas a hacer algo date prisa- jamás entenderé de donde saque tanto valor para decir semejante cosa pero mucho menos entenderé como logre quedarme quieto al sentir el tacto de una áspera palma en mi rostro, tan seca como el aire de verano, tan firme como un bloque de concreto, pero con un toque tan delicado como un batir de alas, me estremecí un poco al sentir las frías garras que surcaban mi pulso lentamente, como disfrutando de cada toque de cada recorrer; estaba a punto de enloquecer por qué hacerme algo como esto por qué tortúrame con la incertidumbre del cruel destino, no lo entendía solo rogaba porque este yugo terminara de una vez, pero para colmo mi estómago se empeñaba en darle un toque extraño a esta situación. 

-Hambre- eso escuche, claramente quien estaba frente a mí tenía la capacidad de hablar y aunque su voz fuera gutural, profunda y algo entrecortada como si le costara pronunciar palabra, pude entenderle fácilmente y pues supongo que la rareza del momento fue la que insito a contestarle.

-Sí- comencé a temblar cuando sentí que ya no estaba cerca de mí, solo me quedaba esperar el tan ansiado momento en que todo terminara por fin, en que mi garganta fuera abierta o quien sabe de qué otra manera terminaría con esto, pero no, no ocurría eso, en su lugar me foro a abrir la boca apretando mis mejillas e introdujo lo que yo creo que era un trozo de carne cruda, no me intereso de que especie era o si estaba en buenas condiciones, solo sabía que las arcadas eran muy fuertes y que tenía su mano tapando mi boca para evitar el vómito que se avecinaba, no tuve opción, mastique y trague el alimento tan desagradable y sin más las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y con ellas nuevamente mi voz.

-Por favor, solo déjame en paz o mátame de una vez- solo en eso podía pensar no quería ser el juguete de nadie solo quería que el tiempo pasar y que todo terminar de una vez, mucho he pasado como para seguir con esto juegos macabros, no, no quería eso ya no más. 

-No voy a hacerte ningún mal pero tampoco ningún bien- difícilmente logro articular esa frase lentas pero seguras salían cada una de las palabra y se enterraban salvajemente en mis oídos, esto era algo aterrador pero a la vez increíble ya que podía darme cuenta de que estos seres tienen la capacidad de razonar y de comunicarse, sí, sé que es un poco extraño empezar a pensar sobre sus cualidades pero debo confesar que siempre me causaron curiosidad; y fue en ese momento que deslizo una de sus garra a lo largo de mi antebrazo arañándolo a su paso y haciéndome sangrar ahogue un grito con tal de no alterarle pero así como hizo esto así lamio mi herida, su lengua era cálida y su tacto me estremeció totalmente una mezcla extraña entre pánico y serenidad, luego paso su nariz a lo largo de mi cuello inspirando profundamente como si tratara de grabarse mi esencia y fue en ese momento que me atreví a tocar su rostro fue un impulso, coloque la palmo de mi mano en su rostro e inmediatamente sentí la tensión bajo mi mano, esta era mi manera de ver y quería verle pero rápidamente se retiró de mi contacto y corrió fuera de la habitación y fuera de la casa puesto que deje de escuchar su pasaos acelerados, lo último que hice antes de caer inconsciente fue tocar la herida que me hizo y darme cuenta que no había dolor alguno y que lo único que en mi mente había era una única pregunta.

-¿Qué diablos fue todo esto?- y así fue como perdí la conciencia y caí presa de la ignorancia de lo que estaba ocurriendo hay afuera.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola espero estén bien y aquí les traigo otra historia, pido perdón de antemano por no continuar con mi anterior trabajo y es que (no intento excusarme) perdí todo lo que tenia escrito gracias a un daño en mi PC, sin mas los dejo con esta nueva historia y espero les guste.


End file.
